The Lost Black
by Leah's Angel
Summary: The final battle has been won, now Harry and the rest of the wizarding world is trying to get everything back in order. Until a simple request changes Harry's life forever. A/U: Harry and Ginny never got together. TWOSHOT.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well here we go... I never thought I'd ever be game enough to write a Harry Potter story so in extremely nervous. None the less I hope you enjoy.

A/U: Ginny and Harry never got together.

Disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry POV:

I was never really a ladies' man, even after my big battle at Hogwarts. In many ways those experiences hindered me from ever finding love. Honestly how could a person expect me to be open and honest about myself after all I've been through? I still barely understand many of the events of my teenage years.

Ron and Hermione had it easy they went through a majority of it together, they didn't have to sit there and explain every detail. They understood what that experience does to a person.

As well as that I never went looking for girls, especially after the war was won. I had to get my life back on track, regardless of everything else; I hadn't finished school so becoming an Auror getting another respected career was impossible. Whilst some could argue my parents had left more than enough money to last many lifetimes, my wanting for getting a proper job led back to Teddy.

A few days after the battle and everything had calmed down marginally things were starting to get set straight. It was discovered that Lupin and Tonks named me the soul guardian of Teddy.

The years that followed I attended Hogwarts, taking Teddy with me. I'll never be able to express how much I appreciated both Ron and Hermione who also returned to school with me. They both helped me with homework taking care of Teddy and truthfully apart from that I didn't have the time or energy to go actively looking for girls.

Once leaving school I decided maybe it was time to write down my whole story with Voldemort. This was for therapeutic reasons as well as meaning I could provide for Teddy but whilst staying home to look after him. I decided to wait till he got older before becoming an Auror. The hours were too much for a single parent. It was also a way of sharing the stories of those who died throughout the years so that I may live. But mostly the story was so once Ted was old enough he'd be able to fully understand his parents' sacrifice. Just as Lupin wanted.

Once I was finished with school whilst I was writing my story we were renting a small house in Godric's Hollow. But now the end of our contract was coming up and I need to decide where I wanted to settle. Part of me wants to stay in Godric's Hollow, but a bigger part wants to find somewhere else. It isn't that I don't like it here, it's just I thought coming back here would connect me to my parents and in a small way Dumbledore. But it's more like I'm haunted by the events that took place on my hunt for the horcruxes. I mean I don't remember living here with my parents, all I really remember is Voldemort's memory of killing my parents here and of course the night Hermione and I were attacked. I was constantly on edge what I really need is a place that held happy memories where I'd feel safe.

I need 12 Grimmauld Place.

The only thing was I have no real idea who to go with to this request, it's not like I can walk up to a real estate agent and ask them. Thinking it over I decided to call Kingsley who was now officially minister for magic.

"Hello, Harry, What can I do for you?" his calm deep voice answered.

"Hey Kingsley, I need a bit of help, I want to buy Grimmauld Place, but I'm not sure how to go about it. So I thought you would be able to help."

"Of course, I did believe at some stage you'd come inquiring about that. Unfortunately it's not as simple as that."

"Why, didn't Sirius leave a will or something?"

"No quite the opposite actually Sirius leaved quite a detailed will, unfortunately he didn't leave Grimmauld Place to you, but rather someone else."

I was taken aback I'd selfishly believed id be left that house, the only house that's ever been home to me. "Can you tell me who?"

"I can. It appears as if at some stage Sirius had a romantic relationship with a muggle, which resulted in a baby girl. That's whose in possession of the house."

"Wait Sirius has a daughter, he never mentioned her, I never knew." A sudden wave of betrayal fell over me. "Is she living in the house? How old is she?"

"No she isn't living there at the moment, it's quite a unprecedented situation, she is 1 year older then yourself. But from Sirius' will we know that she was raised muggle," I didn't think I could be more surprised than at the knowledge this girl existed at all. I was wrong my mouth fell open at this new piece of information.

"Wait she's a squib?"

Something in my voice caused Kingsley to chuckle slightly. "No we've recently located her. It appears as though she does posses magic, quite strong magic actually, but never went to Hogwarts or any other magical school. From what we've discovered it appears as if with the help of your father both men were able to perform the impossible and cloak her magic from any forms of locating we use to track wizards or witches."

Even whilst being confused throughout this whole conversation I couldn't help the pride I felt at hearing both dad and Sirius fooled the entire magical world. "So what does this mean exactly?"

"What this means is that she will need to informed of both her father and her magical abilities and receive training she is too dangerous otherwise it's a surprise she hasn't done any serious damage this far and as for the house you'll need to sort that out with her once she's been informed of the rest."

I nodded my head before realizing Kingsley wouldn't be able to see it. "Did Sirius say why he hid her?"

"Yes actually, he hid her in fear of what his family would do to either the child her mother should they find out about either."

That made quite a lot of sense actually. "Thanks heaps Kingsley."

I heard a smile in his rich voice. "My pleasure Harry, I'll be sure to let you know once the girl has been notified so you may meet and discuss the house. Oh and Harry I nearly forgot something, Sirius did leave you something,"

"He did? I mean I thought he might have, but I haven't heard anything and it's been so long I assumed that I would have received it already."

"I know it's been a long time and I must apologise, with all the document destroying and alterations that have been made to quite a lot of documents, during Voldemort's reign it's taken a lot of time to sort through it all and Sirius' will hasn't been brought to my attention till very recently. We then had to investigate this child to prove it authenticity."

"No, that's fine you don't have to apologize, I know how much needs to be done before the chaos Voldemort caused gets reversed. I was just surprised is all."

"That's true you would know more then most, oh here it is, And finally to Harry James Potter, you have no use for money or other riches instead I leave to you my dairy collection in full. For it is filled with memories of both James and Lily. So you may get to know the two greatest individuals I've ever met. And know just how much they loved both you and each other. I love you Harry, keep causing havoc." Tears were streaming down my face, as Kingsley read that to me. I missed my godfather every single day as much as I do my own parents and now he has given me something I've always wanted, some memories to put with my parents faces.

After saying goodbye we hung up, a mere second after I pressed the end button I was hitting re-dial, remembering that I forgot to ask one very important question,

Again Kingsley's voice came through the phone, "Amelia, Sirius' daughters name is Amelia."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: first chapter done . This was meant to be a one shot but will now be a Two shot! Make sure to tell me what you think.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright final chapter hope you like

Harry POV:

It's been just over two weeks since I found out the existence of Amelia. And whilst I've yet to meet her inn that time my imagination has created this whole person. Imagined different ways our conversation would go. It's like she's taken over my head.

After getting over the shock of her existence I was filled with this strange hope I've honestly never experienced before. In a way it's like, what Sirius was like with me, he knew I wasn't my mum or dad and yet I was his second chance to spend more time with a part of them. Although I believe that me being responsible for Sirius' death meant this was a blessing two fold. I get to spend more time with a part of him but will also get a chance for a measure of forgiveness.

It's these thoughts that were swirling around my mind as I sat waiting in a small Cafe' in the heart of London for Amelia to arrive. I knew that she had been informed briefly by Shacklebolt, then accompanied him back to first the Three Broomsticks then the ministry itself over the course of 3 days so that everything could be explained. But no one not even Shacklebolt himself would give me any details.

I had been sitting her for 15 minutes and was fidgeting nervously not sure whether or not this girl would even show up. Pulling out my phone I messaged Ginny to check up on Teddy. I had just finished reading Ginny's reply and looking at the picture she sent with it of Teddy asleep with Ginny's cat in his small 3 year old arms when I heard the bell above the door ring. Glancing up I knew immediately that the person walking through the door was Amelia.

Not because she was exactly as I imagined, quite the opposite actually. For some reason in my mind although id been told she was a year older than me I made her up to be nothing more than a little girl. But here in front of me was in fact a woman, I knew how handsome the Black family tended to be especially Sirius and Bellatrix before Azkaban and it appeared as if that trait was passed down to Amelia.

She had pale white skin with the Black signature mop of curly black hair, but the startling of all her features were her story Grey eyes. Overall her appearance alone was enough that people stopped mid conversation to look at her in awe.

Glancing around her eyes landing on me and she began making her way through the tables to me. Stopping right in front she glanced at me for a moment before taking a seat opposite, "Your Harry I'm assuming?" her voice stopped my thoughts, it wasn't that it was strange or annoying quite the opposite it was normal but even in those few words I heard the hint of humour that always appeared in Sirius' voice whenever he spoke regardless of the topic. And it hit me; this was Sirius' daughter a physical part of him was sitting in front of me staring at me like I had mental issues.

That's when I realised I hadn't replied and it's been about 2 minutes. Clearly my throat I replied, "sorry, yeah I am how'd you know that?"

"Kingsley Shacklebolt, told me to look for messy black hair two black circles, a piece of tape with a lightning bolt scar"

I couldn't help but laugh even in a situation where no one was in any real danger it was just like Kingsley to be over caution and try to be cryptic with my description. With a twinge of sadness I thought that's something moody would have done.

"Well good guess, so, um." I struggled to find a way to start the conversation. Wishing id brought Hermione and Ron with me. "How are you coping with..."

"...with finding out my father who I never met was actually a wizard that had to keep me hidden so that is crazy family wouldn't kill me and my mum?"

"Yeah, I remember when I got told I was a wizard I was pretty shocked,"

"Shocks kind of an understatement. Look I'm still processing a lot but I was told you had something to ask me, so can I ask what that it."

I swallowed back tears, at the familiarity of Amelia's mannerisms.

"Right, so I'm not sure if you were told, but Sirius left you his house. The thing is, I've spent a lot of times there. it's the main place outside of Hogwarts, that feels like home to me, and wanted to buy it off you."

"Why?"

"I told you its home to me."

"No I, mean why did you spend a lot of time there? How did you know dad, I mean Sirius?"

"I was his godson."

"Oh, look I'd love to say yes but really I don't have anywhere else to go I don't have a home and since I'm being forced to learn about magic it was suggested I go somewhere in the magic world, so I'm planning to move there."

I couldn't hide my disappointment, "oh that's ok I understand."

"I am sorry, um actually, this is going to sound completely tactless and rude but I'm heading over there to check it out, would you be able to come with me they told me I'd need a wizard with me." This was the first time Amelia appeared anything less than confident.

One part of me wanted to tell her no but an even stronger part wanted to go and say goodbye to the house properly. "Yeah ok, if you're not hungry we can go now."

She nodded quickly and stood up, I grabbed my coat and wallet standing beside here we left the cafe' with the male occupants envious gaze burning the back of my head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We had been standing in the abandoned lot facing the houses of Grimmauld Place for over 5 minutes. For the moment we arrived and Amelia witnessed the spectacular way in which number 12 appears she has been standing beside me as stiff as a board with her eyes so wide they appear as if they may just fall out of head.

Finally the icy cold air forced me to gently shake her, "come on inside, that's really nothing."

She looked over at me in disbelief, but began to walk towards the front door. "Nothing but it wasn't there! and then it slid out form the other houses and it just appeared, no one else noticed how?"

My smirk I had tried to hold out broke free of my control, "magic."

She gently bumped me as we made our way to the front door. Both taking a deep breath, for two entirely different reasons we enter inside.

Immediately rising from the carpet was a dust figure in the shape of Albus Dumbledore of course being used to him during my last stay here I calmly said, "I did not kill you" and it disappeared. Amelia however screamed at the top of her lungs and hid behind me knocking over the umbrella stand that once upon a time tonks couldn't enter without knocking over.

This caused the curtains to fly open revealing a screaming Mrs Black.

"MUDBLOOD GRANCHILDREN? NEVER WELCOME IN THE HOUSE OF BLACK!"

Over top of the screaming I gestured at Amelia to stay where she was, which happened to be hunched over covering half her face with her hands. None the less she nodded. After I had closed Mrs Blacks curtains I returned to find Amelia hadn't moved a muscle. I gently placed my hand on her arm and helped her stand, guiding her to the kitchen.

Once seated I pulled out my wand and conjured two butter beers.

"W w w what was all that?" she asked breathlessly whilst gesturing to the door we had come through.

It took another 2 hours to explain everything in the house to her. After such time she turned towards me, "I didn't realize it would be like this. I don't want to sell it just yet but maybe you'd like to live here with me. It seems best to have a trained wizard around here."

I was so excited it wasn't exactly what I wanted but it was better. Amelia turned out to be funny and smart, so much like her father at times I had to remind myself not to think of them as the same person. But there was one this she had to know before I could give her my answer.

"I'd love to say yes but there's something you need to know first."

I saw a flicker of concern cross her face.

"It wouldn't just be me moving in I have a son as well."

Surprise crossed her face before she had controlled her expression, "that's ok. Will the mother be an issue though? Because I don't want to cause any issues."

I shook my head, "No definitely not, it's a long story but I'm not his biological father I'm his godfather but after the battle of Hogwarts I'm all he has left."

"Oh that's terrible. I have a question for you though. What was the battle of Hogwarts?"

It was so weird someone asking me that question, everybody in the wizarding world knew the story I'd almost forgotten there were people that didn't know.

I had an idea, "you know Sirius left me his diaries from throughout the years so that I can learn more about my parents I want to read them first then you can have them but why don't I get you the books I wrote during my teen years, it has all the background information on Sirius and explains nearly everything?"

She nodded her head, " It seems like I'll need them."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One week later Amelia, teddy and I moved in to Grimmauld place

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_3 years later_

Moving into Grimmauld place was the best decision I had ever made. For the first year it seemed all we did was finish the cleaning that we had started so many years ago as well as some serious changes. About 1 month after moving in Amelia and I were at our wits ends over what to do with Mrs Black's painting, every time Teddy laughed or cried it would be accompanied by Mrs Blacks screaming. Finally after teddy screaming from a nightmare at 3 in the morning woke Mrs. Black's painting Amelia in her pyjamas passed by me carrying a sledgehammer of all things and began knocking down the wall that held not only Mrs Blacks painting but the whole families.

30 minutes later the whole wall was in pieces at her feet. I was staring in wonder, "how you do that? They were on that wall with an everlasting anti removable jinx. We tried everything."

"You tried everything magic, technically this way I didn't remove them from the wall I just removed the wall from the house. For the next week she walked around so proud of her self. Once we were finished the house was almost unrecognizable. It was now truly home.

We were also kept busy be trying to introduce Amelia to the wizarding world. Which is not easy in the slightest. After all she was in her early 20's she couldn't just got to Hogwarts and be in first year.

It took a lot of meetings until they reached an agreement. Amelia was provided with various tutors that came to the house and taught her the subjects. Then over the two week exam times at Hogwarts she was to attend and stay there to do exams with the students.

So far Amelia was proving to be an extraordinary witch. She managed to compress years 1,2,3 and 4 into just two years. So the agreement had to change she did however get to have extended stays at Hogwarts. But now she's up to year 5 her OWLS she's slowed down a bit.

More than her magical abilities, Amelia herself is an extraordinary person, she lost her mother when she was very young and had no one from the muggle world that cares for her. In the wizarding world however she has a whole family. The Wasleys and the rest of my friends immediately took to her, only Hermione was a little slower to warm up to her. But as she explained it wasn't that she didn't like her rather that she was protecting both teddy and I. Now thought they are inseparable. Hermione came over most days to help Amelia prepare for her OWLs.

And most importantly Teddy adores Amelia, he's old enough now he kind of understands, where his real parents are but still calls me his papa and Amelia Mamma.

Of course not everything has been smooth sailing. I'll never forget the day not long after we had moved in that Amelia stormed into my room and through a book at my head. "You Dick! How could you not tell me it was you? You're the reason dad got killed!"

It took 2 months and many conversations with both Hermione and Ginny before she came around and apologized. Then there were the other little fights you'd expect when two people who barely know each other move in together, with a baby no less.

But through it all we have stuck together getting stronger every day. Over these past years I've stopped seeing Amelia as a second chance to get to know Sirius. They are two completely different people. Furthermore She's truly allowed me to heal and forgive myself. I'd always had a problem being open about my experiences but Amelia read them, and never pushed me for information. She simply accepted me damaged and all.

And so tonight celebrating our 3 years of moving in together. I've organised for Ron and Hermione to babysit Teddy and am taking Amelia back to the cafe we first met in. It's also the night I'm planning to ask her to be my girlfriend.

I hope she says yes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: longest chapter I've ever written! Let me know what you think.


End file.
